


blooming in your heart

by chaoticslxt



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cheating, Implied/Referenced F/M Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-12-07 07:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticslxt/pseuds/chaoticslxt
Summary: You can't help who you're attracted to. And for Minseok who he happens to be attracted to is his best friends boyfriend, Sehun.





	blooming in your heart

**Author's Note:**

> i rewrote this so many times, i really hope my lovely prompter enjoys it as does everyone else! it was a journey but it's done. <3 thank you to lovely mods for always being so open and accepting! and congrats to everyone who finished the round successfully :)
> 
> i would also like to say i do not in anyway condone cheating. it isn't something i believe is right but for this it is done solely as a work of fiction. 
> 
> p.s- to those still writing keep going! you're doing great <3
> 
> p.p.s- sorry for any mistakes, grammar or spelling wise!

It’s an accident.

 

The thought runs through Minseok’s mind before he even has the chance to really flesh it out. Before he has the time to really push the pieces together of what’s going on. It feels like a jumbled mess in his brain but he registers the idea, an accident, so quickly it pushes thickly passed his idea to comprehend the situation.

 

Sehun’s kissed him?

 

He  _ is  _ kissing him.

 

If Minseok were any better of a person he’d take the palms of his hands and push Sehun away at his chest. And Minseok thinks he is a better person which is why he goes to do just that. Take the flat of his palm and presses into Sehun’s arms to push him away. Make him stop- and yet-yet he doesn’t.

 

Not when Sehun pulls away himself. Not when Minseok’s hand cling to his shirt instead. Not when Sehun comes back his lips now pressing into the skin of his throat.

 

And, well-  _ fuck _ .

 

There’s an internal monologue that tries to pry him into more moral thoughts.

 

He was just on the balcony, not one to mingle with others especially in a party setting like this. A party with too many people- too many unknown faces and the anxiety that clenched at his chest and told him to leave. And he couldn’t just  _ leave  _ because, because-

 

“ _ Sehun _ ,” It’s meant to come out as a warning. As something angry and deflective to make him step away but it doesn’t. He moans it out, and embarrassment lodges itself into his throat and bubbles red at his cheeks. Sehun’s lips don’t seem to care and forgo their onslaught on his skin, biting just a bit before licking the juncture between his throat and his jaw.

 

Sehun’s hands have remained at his waist, holding him- not necessarily tight enough to where he couldn’t leave but enough to keep Minseok from falling on shaking legs.

  
  


How’d this even happen? Minseok thinks through some fog in his mind.

 

There isn’t a single moment to indicate this, to pinpoint how this is happening. There are multiple pieces that seem to come and put themselves together but they don’t form an entire picture.

 

Sehun’s flirting, direct yet soft all the same. His obsession with popping his head into Minseok’s room anytime he’d come over, pulling Minseok along in some of Haeun, his best friend, and Sehun’s own personal moments.

 

_ “Do you want to join our movie night?” _

 

_ “Would you like to come eat with us?” _

 

_ “Come to the store with us.” _

 

When Minseok thinks back on it it’s all little moments, at the time that felt maybe a little uncomfortable but now just seemed straight up odd. He’d never spent time with Sehun alone though so this is...forward.

 

Sehun’s tongue licks on his bottom lip and Minseok pushes him closer- another accident.

 

Maybe it had been their fighting up until the party to spark something in Sehun like this. He hadn’t known exactly what had been the point of topic of their arguments but he knew Haeun was stubborn, not one to be willing to make the first attempt at reconciling. Sehun didn’t know that. Their relationship was a flower barely starting to bloom.   

 

_ “You should probably apologize.”  _ Minseok had started with , biting at his lip and looking down at his hands.  _ “I’m sure if you do she will too.” _

 

Sehun had given him a look, amused yet ultimately confused all the same. He’d turned his body, lean and broad, to face Minseok with a raised eyebrow.  _ “Maybe you should apologize too _ .” He’d said and at that Minseok was the one who was confused.

 

And it had happened- a quick peck that turned into-  _ this. _

 

God, what was wrong with him?

 

He breaks out of his thoughts with a bite at his lip, Sehun’s obvious question in seeking approval and Minseok he lets it happen. Opens his mouth up and lets Sehun explore and doing all the same to Sehun. His hands gripped tight at Sehun’s shirt move towards his neck, latching onto him and pulling him closer.

 

Thoughts of how they could get caught at moment, how they were at the public party, how Haeun could walk outside on the balcony at any second-

 

Damn if Minseok knows what the hell he’s done- he does but the ramifications and the implications that go on with this are beyond him to even think about at the moment.

 

There is no drunken haze wafting through him- nothing clouding his mind but some foreign type of lust. The kind that you get for your best friends boyfriend. Yeah- that’s justifiable.

 

“Sehun!” It doesn’t come out of his mouth- a clear yell from inside. It sounds far away but loud enough for them both to hear and loud enough for Minseok to jump and pull away.

 

The balcony door barrels open just a few moments later, “Se- oh, there you are.” Jongin’s blinks over at them, giving Minseok an odd look as Minseok tries to act like he’s been staring out at the garden the whole time. He doesn’t want anyone to see the flush of his face, the saliva on his lips or the lust in his eyes.

 

His chest feels heavy, and embarrassment floods him once again but not one filled with lust. It’s embarrassment twisted with shame.

 

Jongin, Sehun’s best friend that Haeun doesn’t seem like much, doesn’t act as if he’s seen them, he looks bemused if anything but he pats at Sehun’s chest and pulls him along to join a game of beer pong and laughs stupidly at something Sehun says as their voices fade inside.

 

Minseok’s left alone and nothing but shame burns at him. It doesn’t go away with the sight of the garden below him and not with the wind kissing at his cheeks. He hopes it goes away by the time Haeun comes and drags him away to dance- laughing with alcohol on her breath and a hand on his wrist.

 

The touch burns, inside and out.

 

It was an accident, is what he reminds himself.

 

Haeun comes along later, locking their arms.

 

“Are you okay?” Is what she asks him repeatedly.

 

He feels like he can barely look at her, like he’ll throw up everything in his stomach if he does. He can only nod and look away.

 

And he doesn’t miss the way she tries to cheer him up-  _ “Let’s dance!” She says, tugging him along, he moves along with her but it’s hollow and she falters with him _ . He feels a pang in his chest.

 

“Are you okay?” She asks him again, this time concern is laced deeper in her voice.

 

Her concern makes the squeezing in his chest feel harder.

 

“Yes,” Is what he answers. But he still can’t look at her.

* * *

 

 

It’s not as bad the second time Sehun kisses him.

 

But maybe that in itself is bad enough.

 

Minseok sneaks into the kitchen at night. His paper on ancient civilizations being a major pain in his ass at the moment. His stomach groans and is desperate for something to fill it. And even though it’s way too late he ruffles through the refrigerator, frowning at his options.

 

“You’re still up.”

 

Minseok jumps, turning his head to look over at Sehun who stands in the doorway.

 

His frame is so wide and a little intimidating. Something in Minseok stirs at that.

 

Minseok smiles nervously. “You’re still here.” He counters.

 

Sehun’s never spent the night in their apartment, it’s been a bit of an unspoken rule. Or at least something he’d believed was.

 

He can hear the clock in the kitchen now and it sounds so loud in his ears. Each click of the second hand moving feels like it’s his heart.

 

He can’t help but think Sehun looks good here. It’s as if he’s just showered which is odd since Minseok hadn’t heard anything from Haeun’s room. It’s also odd being that it’s ass crack in the morning but Minseok’s mind flitters through all the possibilities of why Sehun would take a shower at this time and there’s only two he can settle on. So he convinced himself that Sehun just wanted to. Even if the love bites blossoming on his neck tell a different story.

 

Placing a frown on his face he turns his attention back to the fridge.

 

It doesn’t stay there long. He’s rummaging around the same areas looking at the same things, his hunger already fading with his awkwardness but he’d feel even more awkward if he left with nothing. Maybe even a little rude.

 

He’d been avoiding Sehun, sure- but it was justified.

 

It was an accident he didn’t want to happen again. A mistake that slipped through his fingers.

 

He doesn’t get the chance to get anything and walk away and retreat back to his room though.

 

“I’m sorry.” Sehun’s voice is low and thick, a secret trying to keep itself. “I went to far the other night. And I didn’t ask.” There’s a sincerity in his voice and Minseok can hear the underlying hint there. He’s not apologizing for kissing Minseok. He’s apologizing for not asking.

  
  


Something crawls up Minseok’s skin. He isn’t the one who deserves the apology.

 

Minseok blinks up at Sehun in bemusement. He’s so much bigger than Minseok and flashes of their kiss, of Sehun’s hands holding at his waist towering him and kissing him run through his mind.

 

He blushes- letting the refrigerator door shut closed.

 

Minseok should say it’s okay and leave it at that. He should apologize as well and walk away promising to never to do it again.

 

But he doesn’t. He pushes.

 

“ It’s okay,” He grounds himself, biting at his lips. “Maybe next time you can ask me?” He asks, gently, swallowing thickly. His eyes dart to floor, the moonlight from the window being the only source of light for him. The quickest of glances and he can see Sehun’s head tilt. And the smallest of smiles spread on his lips. 

 

He takes a step forward and Minseok steels himself. Grips his shirt that splays down to his thighs and waits. Sehun’s shadow casts itself over him and he shivers. “Is that right?” His voice is barely a whisper. “Well, then can I kiss you again,  _ hyung _ .

 

Some part of Minseok, the logical part of Minseok snaps. This is wrong, so, so, wrong. It’s wrong the way he’s looking at Sehun complete awe and anticipation on his face. And it’s just as wrong how Sehun looks at him. Before shadowed with careful concern and sincerity and now he’s pushing him- eyes looking for the cracks in Minseok.

 

Which Minseok feelings are wildly visible.

 

Minseok answers Sehun’s question with the smallest of nods, looking up at the other and eyelashes fluttering to his cheeks. And Sehun kisses him again.

 

It’s soft, nothing like the kiss on the balcony. Sehun is careful. Hands intertwining with his own.

  
  


Sehun pulls away, and presses a kiss to his cheek before he’s slipping away, retreating back to Haeun- out of reach.

 

He reminds himself then- that Sehun isn’t his either.

 

Minseok stands in the kitchen, letting the moonlight kiss his cheek and his finger touch at his lips. A small part of him is concerned with that- but the bigger part smiles at this attention. Even if Sehun can’t be his he can be  Sehun’s. Even in secret.

 

* * *

 

Two days later Sehun kisses him again in the passing of the hall of their apartment. He asks, just like the night in the kitchen and Minseok nodes in head in acceptance, anticipating their lips touching. It’s deep, Sehun tongues at his bottom lip and Minseok grants entrance, his fingers slipping to hold the others wrist.

 

The next day he does it, so simple, just a lingering peck in his car on his way to picking up Haeun from her fashion class.

 

It becomes common. Something that doesn’t startle Minseok at each passing turn as it happens more and more. But Minseok still finds himself on some sort of edge. He finds his fingers gripping at his sleeves waiting for when it will happen, for when Sehun will inevitably come up and ask; his heart beating faster whenever Sehun lingers around.

 

At times he feels the need, the greatest urge to force out an apology from his chest when Haeun looks at him. At times it feels like she knows, feels like she’s waiting for him to confess on his own. Just a single glance and he feels it bubbling up his throat.

 

But then he realizes it wouldn’t be sincere. Remembers the way his lips tingle, the way he’d look at Sehun or the way he didn’t push Sehun away.

 

How could he apologize for something he wasn’t entirely sorry for?

 

* * *

 

It happens a month after the first kiss.

 

Haeun’s left the city for a fashion internship over the winter and Minseok lingers in their apartment with little to do. He’s cleaned every surface of their apartment and boredom seeps into his bones and weighs him down heavily.

 

He’s watching some foreign rom-com when the thought crosses.

 

He bites at his cheek, before picking up his phone.

 

It’s a simple text yet the message feels heavier than anything he’s ever sent before.

 

_ You to Oh Sehun _

 

23:27-  _ come over? _

 

Minseok bites at the inner corner of his cheek for what feels like minutes. He stares and watches the couple on screen display a rather horrible dose of acting before inevitably having sex in the most- cheesiest almost porn like fashion. It’s ridiculous and Minseok’s cheeks tint, he exits out of the movie before looking down at his phone. Something that feels like he’s been avoiding for a while but when he checks it’s not so.

 

_ Oh Sehun to You _

23:30-  _ on my way _

 

Something lodges in Minseok throat.

 

He doesn’t know what this is. Is this casual? Is this friendly? Is there more to this than just passing interest?

 

He’d been stupid to send the text, the implications of it not something he thought of it.

 

He didn’t think at all.

 

Sehun was coming over, at, almost midnight.

 

Haeun was not here-

 

He jumps to his feet almost immediately, washes himself up really well- putting on a robe and lotioning his skin with something scented sweet.

 

He wonders to himself for a moment what he’s thinking- what is he doing? Consequences try to push through his mind and mortification tries to burn down any sort of confidence building him up but it’s hopeless.

 

Minseok’s mind wanders and wanders- tries to find self resolve and fashion up an excuse to his immorality. All until the sound of the door click opens.

 

Sehun doesn’t call his name- only walks towards the end of the apartment- to Minseok’s room. He can hear the click of Sehun’s shoes and it feels like a countdown. He doesn’t knock, and doesn’t ask Minseok to open the door. Only does it himself, confidence rolls him in waves.

 

Minseok’s never allowed himself to really look over Sehun. Not too much anyways. To really savor how handsome he is- but he truly is. Pretty in every way, yet sharp just the same. He’s wearing casual clothing but Minseok can tell with the way he smells, his hair looking freshly washed that he’d cleaned himself up too.

 

Sehun smells of his shampoo, a scent that smells like some sort of elegance. Not too strong but enough to know that he’s around.

 

Sehun’s leaning against the door frame, taking him in. His face seems to devoid of any emotion but his eyes light up and say something different.

 

“For me?” Sehun nods his chin at Minseok, and Minseok takes a moment.

 

Still in his robe- just finishing up lotioning his legs.

 

It’s a choice that goes beyond pecks in darkened hallways and touches that are close to the line of inappropriate but just don’t pass. It’s a choice that makes his integrity and his morality crumble at the seams.

 

He smiles.

 

“Yeah, just for you.”

 

* * *

Sehun loves hard and starts slow.

 

His hands pin Minseok’s own down on the bed, cock thrusting in and out, painfully steady yet wonderfully strong. Each thrust makes him moan, mouth wide and open, singing praises out of his lips.

 

He’d be embarrassed- he tries to tell himself but really he likes Sehun with him like this.

 

Likes the way Sehun tilts his head to lay on the crook of his neck. Likes when he whispers such desperate sweet nothings, praises singing off his lips of Minseok, of his body, of how good he feels, how he’s not gonna stop until Minseok’s screaming his name. And Minseok believes him wholeheartedly.

 

His lips and teeth nibble at his neck. “You’re so gorgeous like this, so beautiful with me fucking you like this.” He says and Minseok turns his head to Sehun to kiss him, to take the words out of his mouth before he says something he’ll regret.

 

They kiss as Sehun fucks him. His pace picking up- the headboard hitting the wall thumping along with Sehun’s hips.

 

He goes faster, hands moving from Minseok’s wrist to hold him at his waist, squeezing with a roughness that starts to match his fucking.

 

“ _ Sehun, Sehun, Sehun,” _   It becomes a mantra, something that starts with Sehun and ends with it. Taking him over and so overwhelming. “Don’t stop please.”

 

Sehun answers with a grunt, pistoning him faster, harder.

 

Minseok’s world becomes painted with white as he screams.

 

Bitter shame never tasted so sweet.

 

* * *

 

Three times.

 

They have sex three times.

 

It doesn’t land or hit until he’s staring up at the ceiling, naked in the bed with the other.

 

He breathes in and he breathes out and it’s just as real as ever.  

 

Sehun wakes up shortly after kissing at the exposed skin on his collarbone. Kissing all along his shoulder.

 

“Morning,” His voice tumbles into Minseok ear.

 

“Good morning.” Minseok whispers back, on Sehun’s lip just before planting a kiss.

 

They go through a morning routine or something like it. Minseok makes uneven shaped pancakes and Sehun blends smoothies that still have pieces of fruit inside but Minseok doesn’t mind.

 

He smiles so wide when they make their meals, when they sit down to eat and when Sehun pulls him along to shower with him.

 

It makes him shiver in anticipation and delight from the tips of his fingers and down to his toes.

 

He doesn’t want it to end.

 

* * *

 

Reality crashes like a plane early January.

 

Haeun returns with a warm smile and Minseok welcomes with his arms wide, filled with lies she can’t see. Lies she doesn’t know exist.

 

When she comments on the hickeys lining up his neck he goes red. She laughs, warm and pleasing.

 

“I want to meet him.” She says.

 

_ You already have,  _ is what Minseok thinks.

 

* * *

 

_ Oh Sehun to You _

_ 12:08- you looked so nice today, hyung _

 

_ You to Oh Sehun _

12: _ 08- what do you want? _

 

_ Oh Sehun to You _

12:11 _ \- i can’t just text my hyung to tell him how great he looked walking around campus? _

 

_ You to Oh Sehun _

_ 12:12- one, you only use hyung when you want something. and two no you can’t. it’s weird. _

 

_ Sehun to You _

_ 12:12- you know me well hyung. _

 

_ You to Oh Sehun _

_ 12:15- sehun… _

_ 12:15- just tell me what you want... _

 

_ Sehun to You _

_ 12:23- i want to eat you out. in the back of my car. show you how you’re my favorite, hyung. _

 

* * *

 

In the back of Sehun’s car in an empty drive in theater, which drives like it’s older than Minseok, Sehun licks and tongues and the rim of his ass.

 

Not even a few minutes earlier had he blown Sehun in the passenger seat. Sehun’s fingers curling in his hair, hips thrusting every now and then.

 

Minseok’s eyes roll to the back of his head a quiet moan slipping out now with Sehun catering to him.

 

“Hyung,” He says, pulling away from Minseok taking a breath. “God you were made for me.” He presses Minseok's legs into his chest and Minseok whines. Pressing a kiss under his thigh. “Perfect so perfect.”

 

And then goes back to pleasing Minseok. Leaving him a whimpering mess.

 

His fingers scratching into the leather of Sehun’s car not that he seems to mind.

 

His mind goes blank when he comes. Face flushed and heat rushing everywhere to him.

 

When Sehun kisses him, it’s slow and passionate. Something deep and something Minseok isn’t sure of.

 

It’s a stepping stone of some sort, an acknowledgement.

 

His heart flutters when Sehun pulls away.

 

* * *

 

“It’s time to give it up.” Baekhyun says, frown etched onto his face.

 

Minseok works diligently on the project before him, ignoring the pout in Baekhyun’s voice.

 

It’s late night- the library is just as full as ever. Deadlines for projects blossom just like flowers starting to welcome themselves into spring. He’s too stressed for Baekhyun’s dramatics. Too exhausted on wild nights filled with recklessness he forgot about his first major project of the year.

 

“Don’t ignore me hyung!”

 

He continues to do so, opening a power-point slide and typing in his title. “There’s someone isn’t there? You’ve met someone.”

 

Minseok stops at that. He doesn’t know what to say. He wants to ask how Baekhyun knows but Baekhyun’s always been more aware of these things. Able to scope “growing love” as he calls it from miles away.

 

He doesn’t answer Baekhyun though. He isn’t sure how that’d go. All of his friends are Haeun’s friends in some retrospect. They know Sehun, or more importantly they know Sehun is dating Haeun’s. Not him.

 

He continues to look over his powerpoint hoping Baekhyun will drop it.

 

He does, but it lingers between them.

 

* * *

 

At three in the morning Minseok slips out of his and Haeun’s apartment to meet Sehun.

 

“You look good.”

 

Minseok rolls his eyes and snaps his seat belt in place. Not before he reaches over to kiss Sehun. There is no more asking, no more lingering and awkwardly waiting for the other to come to him. Minseok is more bold with their relationship. He ends the kiss with another peck on his lip before pulling away.

 

“Thank you.” He whispers and soon enough they’re driving off to the twenty-four hour restaurant just down the street.

 

They let their ankles lock under the table, sometimes Sehun scoops up some of his meal to feed to Minseok when the waiter slips away to serve the only other group inside the restaurant. They’re bold, with sharing their food, Minseok’s foot touching Sehun’s and not pulling away. Sehun holding his hand as they walk out. And Minseok pressing a kiss to Sehun’s cheek a wide smile on his face.

 

They park over by the abandoned mall just a few blocks from the restaurant.

 

Minseok cards his fingers through Sehun’s hair, they spend these moments together in silence and Minseok in these times feels so many questions on the tip of his tongue.

 

_ Why are you still with her? Why don’t you leave her? What’s making you stay? _

 

Sometimes he can see the guilt that comes to the foreground when it comes to Sehun. Or at least that's what Minseok thinks it is. They fight so often now, Minseok can’t remember the last time they just had a civil conversation that didn't end up in him being tugged into Haeun's room. Having her rant and rave about the other. When Sehun dwindles into their apartment it’s only for moments before Haeun’s snapping at him.

 

Out of all the questions that come across his mind he asks the one that feels the silliest. “Do you feel bad?” Maybe it’s his own shame that’s coming forward and making him feel such a way.

 

Sehun pulls away from him, giving him a look.

 

It’s obvious what the question is about. He lets out a breath before he’s laughing- with something off about it. “I feel bad that I don’t.” Is what he answers.

And Minseok doesn’t like the direction of this conversation he’s started. Sehun puts up walls and Minseok tries to break them down with touches, as words don’t do much- so that what he does.

 

He wants to say it’s okay but it really isn’t.

 

Minseok eases him with kisses and Sehun returns the favor with his own. He slips himself into Sehun’s lap and continues to pepper kisses along his skin. Wants him to feel that he’s there.

 

Sehun’s crotch thrust against and they maneuver awkwardly to get themselves unclothed enough but it happens with time and Sehun’s soon thrusting up into him, Minseok riding on top of him.

 

There isn’t much space to do much besides ride Sehun’s cock and it’s what he does as well as he can. Hands coming to grab at Sehun’s own so he can wrap his arms around his back. To hold him close.

 

And Sehun does.

 

He holds him tight and fucks him hard.

 

When they’re finished they don’t really speak much on it more.

 

Sehun peppers his face in kisses and Minseok smiles brightly down at Sehun, giving his own kiss of reassurance.

 

It’s all they really need.

 

* * *

 

“Why are there all these scratches on the seats?” Haeun asks.

 

“Oh, those? I had some stuff in the car I was moving and it messed up the seats.”

 

She doesn’t look like she believes him, eyeing him closely. Minseok understands- there are scratches on the headrest and he feels heat flush over him. “It looks a little tacky. You should get it fixed soon.” Is all she says, not looking for a fight today.

 

Sehun’s eyes dart back to him for the briefest moment in the rare view mirror before he looks back at the road.

 

“I don’t know, they’ll probably just get messed up again.”

 

* * *

They get caught. On accident of course.

 

Minseok’s been so used to  _ not  _ being caught it’s odd. They’ve always gotten away with kisses here and there. Touches at the shoulder or the knee. Meeting up in the dead of night so Minseok can reach up on the tip of his toes to throw his arms around Sehun’s neck and kiss him. For Sehun to hold his waist, to keep Minseok balanced.

 

But caution becomes a slip and  they get too comfortable.

 

It’s late at night- they’ve driven to another drive in theater and Minseok’s not sure they’ve ever paid attention to any movie they’ve paid for here.

 

It’s only a few seconds of them kissing, that it happens.

 

A car pulls up beside them, and Haeun jumps out of the passenger seat- furry in her eyes.

 

Minseok wonders how she got here, how she found out but just behind her Baekhyun comes out and Minseok feels hot shame bubble up in him at the disappointment in his eyes.

 

Sehun steps out of the car and he feels himself boil with tension as the other goes to say something- some sort of apology or something. But it barely comes out before Haeun’s hand slaps at Sehun’s cheek.

 

She doesn’t say any words but he can see tears fall down in her eyes. And then she glances towards him and feels more than he’s ever felt in that moment.

 

It’s just them looking at each other and Minseok thinks maybe he should make to move and talk with her. But he doesn’t know what he’d say. There isn’t an excuse-there isn’t anything at all to say.

 

As she walks away, Minseok becomes smaller and smaller.

  
  


* * *

 

Minseok presses the ice pack into Sehun’s cheek a frown on his face.

 

“I’m sorry.” Sehun says.

 

And this time Minseok says the right thing.

 

“I’m sorry, too.”

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun becomes a middleman of sorts. Filtering between him and Haeun. He feels shame every time Baekhyun comes around to tell him something new.

 

“She’s moving in with Jisoo later this week. She wants to know when you’ll be out so she can get her stuff.”

 

Minseok wants to say she can come whenever. He wants to see her and talk to her and spare Baekhyun’s judgement of him but he mumbles out he’ll be out of the apartment on Thursday.

 

Baekhyun stares at him for a long while not saying anything and wonders if this is more judgement or disgust. He isn’t sure.

 

“She was happy for you, you know?”

 

Minseok frowns. “What?”

 

“We were both so sure you had found someone- well someone of your own,” he winces. “We were playing spy trying to see who it was. She noticed you’d been leaving the house a lot at night. She figured it was a guy, something you were trying to keep secret for a while.” Baekhyun sips at his tea and shrugged his shoulder. “She wanted to see who it was, make sure you were okay.”

 

Minseok sighs, “I didn’t deserve that.” He says it plainly and Baekhyun looks at him and just shrugs.

 

That hurts more than an answer.

 

* * *

 

Despite their inevitable caught relationship they still see each other.

 

For a time it’s just to talk and deal with the guilt. There are no touches or kisses and inklings and remains of a relationship there.

 

They do projects together all into the summer and Sehun celebrates his passing of his Psychology course with a marathon of binging Marvel movies and throwing popcorn at Minseok for each one Minseok didn’t watch.

 

The friendship they build is nice and soon enough Baekhyun stops looking at him with some laced judgement and makes means to be playful again.

 

He still glares over at Sehun at times during their gatherings.

 

Jongin slips Minseok a smile and he wonders if he knows what happened but he’s happy the other hasn’t treated him any differently all the same.

 

They get closer fretting over Sehun’s brattiness.

 

“I don’t know how you handle it hyung,” Jongin says loudly as Sehun sighs over his lap. He’s been bugging Jongin about beating him in every game that they play. “Does he do this with you?”

 

“We don’t play video games together.” Minseok says and Jongin raises an eyebrow. As if wondering what they do together at all but he doesn’t ask.

 

“Do you play games at all hyung?” Minseok thinks Jongin’s too polite calling him hyung after almost every sentence and he smiles and shakes his head no.

 

Sehun jumps up. “Let’s play then!”

 

“Hey! Don’t be so eager, he could be naturally good!”

 

Sehun snorts and Minseok swatts his shoulder.

 

“Hey I could be!” He laughs and Sehun ignores him.

 

Jongin passes him the controller and they play a total of four times before Minseok gives up with a frown on his face.

 

Sehun is happy to win and Jongin just rolls his eyes.

 

The car ride back to Minseok’s apartment isn’t too long. But he feels like can suffocate from the way he reminds himself of their brief relationship. He stares out the window to get his mind  and readies himself for the inevitable loneliness to come. His apartment emptied since Haeun took her stuff out yesterday morning.

 

“Thanks for driving me back.” He says softly as they pull up to the apartment.

 

Sehun nods his head and Minseok makes to get out of the car. He stops though when Sehun’s hand come to his neck.

 

Minseok turns his head to him in question. “Hmm?”

 

It happens quick. Just a simple peck on the lips, soft and light. Not heavy with guilt behind it.

 

Minseok pulls away stunned and Sehun looks a little flustered. “Sorry,”

 

Minseok isn’t sure how long he sits there just staring. He felt as if they had this underlying understanding about their relationship. That it wouldn’t go anywhere but a part of him feels relief.

 

“It’s okay,” he says softly a smile forming on his face. “Maybe next time you can ask me.”

 

Sehun gives a look, filtering through surprise then recognition. He laughs.

 

"Yeah, next time I will."


End file.
